cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hoffmanistan
:When you are done, add your nation to the page here so that it can be displayed on the main page, then, remove this notice. Nation Information :'' Hoffmanistan is believed to be the world's first and only hippie-styled fascist regime, although it claims to be an anarchist utopia that is only governed by spirituality and compassion. It has a doctrine of forcively spreading "peace and love". Hoffmanistan is a very large and older nation at 422 days old with citizens primarily of Norwegian ethnicity whose official religion is "Free Love", although it has recently adopted Norse to better connect with its Nordreich allies, and it claims that the heroes and gods in Norse mythology strongly resemble the ideal hippie, despite their merciless violence. Although the government of Hoffmanistan uses advanced technology in its armed forces and other government uses, it is a backwards nation when it comes to providing technology for its people because of its plan to "phase out technology" to "save the earth" and uphold "the hippie ethic" and because of this many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay moderately high tax rates to be, supposedly, spent on feeding the poor, although there is evidence that the government uses it to pay for its powerful military, and the workers are somewhat unhappy in their work environments as a result. The citizens of Hoffmanistan work diligently to produce Gems to make mandatory necklaces and Water as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war, despite its claim of being a "Pacifist Commune" that has "a doctrine of peace", it claims that world peace cannot occur until "the world is cleansed of the warmongering fat cats". It claims that nuclear power is morally wrong because of nuclear pollution, but in a world full of nuclear weapons that it is necessary for Hoffmanistan to keep them itself for the security of its people. The Hoffmanistan nation leaders keep their people so doped up on drugs that they become apathetic of their government's totalitarian policies and are prevented from ever becoming too active against it, and even if they cared about "the drug problem" they would be too addicted to drugs themselves to do anything about it. Hoffmanistan organizes its people into massive "protests" against foreign enemies, waving peace-symbolled flags and holding up huge John Lennon posters, similiar to Nazi military parades and Islamic pro-Ayatollah Khomeini protests in Iran, often using these "protests" as a facade of freedom, but does not allow any form of protest against the government of Hoffmanistan or its allies. Residents must drive by cult-of-personality-billboards of famous past hippie icons like Abbie Hoffman and Jesus Christ. Its armed ty-dye wearing police forces patrol around in VW Vans bursting out with guitar-shaped machine guns to "dissolve" any and all government protests, often presenting themselves as "the hippie freedom fighters" defending against "conservative fat cats". It welcomes all new immigrants with open borders, although those that don't have enough "hippie ethics" are sent to "Mellow-Down Centers" where they come out as "freed hippie spirits". Hoffmanistan detains and tortures individuals who participate in the slanderous comments about the government or "the counterculture", claiming that they are "spies for The Establishment", and claim that they are the ones oppressing the people of Hoffmanistan. Thousands of dissidents are slaughtered in concentration camps that the government calls ethical because of the use of organic poison gas. The government gives whatever is necessary to help its allies out in times of crisis, even it means taking food and supplies from its own people. The government of Hoffmanistan will trade with any other country regardless of ethical consequences, claiming that these connection will help spread "peace and love" to "The Man".